Katana Boots
by Lauraslilsis
Summary: After Lexi aka Siren is put onto a small team lead by the one and only Barney Ross, they have to collect a killer, Stonebanks. But not everything goes smoothly. But someone catches her eye and one huge secret that could destroy her and maybe the team. During Expendables 3. Will contain spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Lexi held the shining silver knife in her hand. The sharp blade didn't dare to cut her soft skin as she spun it around on her finger. She looked at the white dummy standing in front of her. It's face was blank, not showing any emotion to her. It made it easier to kill someone without any emotions, emotions tend to mess up your head, kill you in the battle field. She closed her eyes remembering the stance the dummy was in. She held onto the knife tightly by the handle to make sure she didn't drop it, and to make sure it hit the target, dead on bulls-eye.  
"Prepare to die dummy" She smiled to herself and quickly lunged the knife at the target. She fluttered her eye lids open and looked to see the knife. Dead on bulls-eye.  
"Bingo" She smiled at her achievement and walked over to the dummy, with a knife buried in its heart. Lexi took hold of the knife and yanked it out of the hard plastic material. The knife was still shining sharply even after being thrown at a hard dense material.  
She walked over to a large long table that stood on 4 metal legs on the left side of the room. Placing the knife on the table, next to the other knives, her eyes caught a small gun. 'small but effective' she thought to herself. She picked up the gun and loaded it with 3 bullets. One for each target aim. Lexi placed two small ear buds in her ears to block out the loud noises. Usually on the battle field fighting you wouldn't bother protecting your ears, as you were protecting your own body, but in the practice range, it was different. Health and safety first. Slipping on some protective glasses on her face, she walked over to the new target which stood in front of her. People think you can hold a gun anyway you like to, but they are wrong, they are the kind of people to hurt themselves or even shoot themselves. Amateurs. In order to shoot the target and not shoot or hurt yourself, you have to hold the gun straight in your hand, not sideways if you want to hit the target.  
She held the gun with two hands and looked at the large red dots on the dummy. Head. Heart. Lungs and the stomach. 4 vital organs in the human body. Two instant deaths and two fatal injuries which you can bleed out from. She took a deep breath and took the safety off the gun and immediately pulled the trigger 4 times hitting all targets in the bulls-eye. Getting trained by a secret organisation and the CIA can get you the correct training to become a top killer and be successful in your missions. She smiled at herself again, she didn't ever think she would be capable of such skills but never say never.  
Lexi flicked the safety on the gun and walked over to the dummies. 4 bullet holes straight through, no bullets. She frowned and looked over the dummies finding something shining in the wall. She walked over to the solid brick wall and was surprised to what she found. 4 bullets lodged in the wall.  
"We need new dummies, this is too easy for me" she sighed and pulled out the empty bullets throwing them on the floor. The lights on the ceiling started to flicker and dim from the shortage of power in the building. The power needed to be rebooted in order for her to see where she was walking. Lexi grabbed the flash light which was sitting on the table with the weapons. She managed to find her way out of the training room and locate direct herself to the basement. Just like a horror movie, a helpless girl on her own in a basement in the dark equals, her obvious death. But unlike Lexi, she wasn't the helpless girl you would think she was. Get on her wrong side or cross the line, you lose a limb, if you're a man, maybe a ball or two. She belonged to the CIA, or that's what the CIA thought. She didn't belong to anyone, except herself. Lexi was a tallish brunette with an hour glass figure and long legs. She was very flexible and used her charms against men and sometimes women, when on certain missions. She was a lucky girl that the CIA actually bought her on and not killed her instead.  
After walking through the halls of the warehouse that was located in the middle of nowhere, the basement was found. The basement door stood open with nothing just black inviting her in, waiting for the horrors to begin. She shook her head and held onto the small black gun she always carried in the back of her trousers. She might be in the middle of nowhere and on her own, even with several different weapons, but you never know who is lurking in the shadows. The power box hung on the wall, with a yellow triangle with a black bolt striking the sticker, to warn any idiots. The red lever was pointed upwards towards the ceiling, but was supposed to be pointing towards the ground. She walked over to it and placed the flashlight in her mouth, while she grabbed the lever and pulled it down hard. The power box turned itself back on lighting up the room and the whole building. She grabbed the flashlight and turned it off.  
Lexi turned around and screamed, dropping the flashlight on the floor while she placed her hand over her heart.  
"Bonaparte, don't do that ever again, it's lucky I didn't grab my gun and shoot you" she said sighing to the man with a type of fishing hat placed on his partially bald head. He laughed at her and crossed his arms  
"Good to see you too Siren, you remind me of a helpless girl in some movies, but you would be dead by now" He smiled  
"What do you want Bonaparte? I am a little busy" She raised her eyebrow and looked at the bigger man beside him with black hair, colourful tattoos which burst out from his upper chest. Lexi picked up the flash light which was now broken, due to falling onto the concrete floor. She walked out of the basement walking back to the training room while the two older men followed her.  
"We need your help Siren, Barney Ross here is gathering new, younger recruits to join his team, to find a man called Stonebanks. Everything will be explained on the way, but we need your skills" Bonaparte told her as he walked beside Barney, while they followed her around in the building  
"My skills and what skills are they, and how did you find me again?"  
"I have leads, an old friend of mine works in the CIA, he was the one who advised you to me if I ever needed help. And we need your help, well Barney does. Your brilliant with guns, knives especially your katana swords and your lovely boots"  
"Boots?" Barney asked confused  
"Siren here has special boots made by the CIA, sharp blades come out of them, she mainly uses them to kick men in the balls or slit someone's throat or maybe stab the stomach" Barney nodded in response  
"Why are you called Siren?" Barney asked again as they arrived into the training room. He gazed over to the long table seeing the multiple weapons  
"Because Sirens are beautiful but deadly" Lexi explained  
"Isn't that a little snobby" Barney said crossing his arms making his veins bulge out of his arms  
"No, I was named it, but Bonaparte here actually, everyone has nicknames or is named by their surname, Diamond Thorn is a little long, so he thought of the name Siren, but my name is Lexi. But you can call me by my nickname, Barney" she said smiling at him  
"Okay then Siren, so are you in or not?" Barney asked her  
"So let me get this straight, you just come here and ask me to join this team, and you don't even know me or seen what I can do"  
"Well from what our buddy said here, I trust his choice, you're the choice. And from the look of the bullet holes in the wall and the two destroyed dummies, I say you're a great choice" Barney pointed out smiling. Lexi looked at them and crossed her arms  
"Okay, when do we start then Barney?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi walked along the tarmac road wearing her black boots, making a clip clopping sound every time she placed her feet on the road. She had her two katana swords attached to her back, while she was carrying two large bags filled with multiple different weapons. Knives. Guns, small, medium and large sizes, and a few explosives.  
"Are we there yet, where ever we are going?" Lexi asked the two men walking in front of her  
"Why heels not working for you?" Bonaparte chuckled at her  
"No actually, carrying two large bags of weapons are not working for me" She said raising her eyebrows at them. Bonaparte nodded at her and took one of the bags while Barney took the other. She nodded at them and smiled as a thanks.  
They continued to walk until a large flying machine caught her eye. A large black and white logo on the tail fin of the plane. A white skull and a black crow.  
"Wait, I know who you are, you're from the Expendables aren't you? I have heard about you before. A great team. Where are the other Expendables?" She asked a little concerned and feared the worse for his answer  
"I let them off, one of our men was shot down, but he is alive, I didn't want to risk their lives as well, we are getting old and a little slower, so we need the fast new generation. And this is when you come in as well as the others we have recruited, you are the last" Barney explained  
"There are more of us? If there is a bitchy girl on the team or a guy who acts like a knob I won't hesitate to deal with them"  
"I like your determination Siren, Bonaparte picked a great choice" Barney smiled and walked to some moveable stairs and placed them under the door of the plane. He climbed up them and opened the door to the plane. Lexi followed him up the plane and looked around. It wasn't a 5 star plane nor a cheap rusty old thing. The two men placed the heavy bags on the floor and made their way to the seats at the front of the plane.  
"Get comfy Siren, the flight is going to be at least a few hours" Bonaparte advised the brunette with the matching brown eyes. She nodded at his advice and grabbed some blankets which she found under the seats. Lexi made them into a pillow and a small thin mattress and laid down closing her eyes, catching all the sleep she was able to catch.  
She felt her arm being poked by something or someone. She fluttered her eyes open and looked to see Bonaparte poking her softly  
"Hey sleeping beauty, we are here" He smiled softly and grabbed one of the bags getting off the plane. She sighed and felt a slight pain in her neck. Just what she needed, an aching neck.  
Lexi sat up and rubbed her aching neck and stood up grabbing what she could take. She grabbed the other large bag and picked it up but felt it lighter than before. She turned her head seeing Barney  
"Let me take this" He advised smiling  
"Thanks Barney, next time I will try and not bring as much weapons, just bigger ones" She said smiling and walked off the plane walking towards her new team.  
Lexi placed her katana swords on an empty table while Bonaparte and Barney placed the black bags on another  
"Luna, Mars, Smilee and Thorn, this is Lexi but call her Siren. Siren this is your team" Bonaparte smiled introducing everyone to her  
"Why do they call you Siren?" A large built guy with a bit of scruff on his face asked her, his name was Smilee. Weird name for a guy who didn't seem to smile  
"Wait let me take guess at this, beautiful but deadly?" A guy with some thorn tattoos wrapped around his neck and ears asked  
"Good guess, let me guess your Thorn, hence with the thorn tattoos" She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow  
"Yeah your right, the hacker on the team, what can you do then Miss Siren?" he asked while chewing on a tooth picker  
"I am skilled in knives, guns and my katana sword, plus I am flexible and I use my body and words as an added skill, hence the nickname Siren. I also work for the CIA"  
"Aren't the CIA dirty rats?" A guy with an olive tone to his skin asked while cleaning a rather large gun  
"Well if they were rats I wouldn't be working with them, why you scared that I might turn some of you in?" She asked smirking  
"Nah, we just want to know if you're one of the dirty rats of the CIA" He asked again  
"No I am not, I work for them at my free will. I don't care what you have done, as long as it doesn't bite you on the backside and get us into trouble as well" She raised her eyebrows at him and shook her head  
"Don't worry the only person you should be worried about is the hacker" A girl said nodding her head at Thorn. Lexi looked at Thorn and then back at the girl with the dirty blonde hair  
"Luna right? So how did you get dragged into this?" Lexi asked  
"I am a bouncer at a club, Bonaparte visited regularly, saw what I could do and advised me to Barney, now here we are" Luna explained. Lexi nodded at them  
"Well glad to know I am not the only girl on the team then, and you don't sound like a bitch either so we will get along just great" Lexi said smiling slightly  
"Ditto" Luna smiled at Lexi  
"And as long as you boys are knobs, then we will all get along" The boys looked at each other and smiled laughing slightly. Lexi and Thorn looked at each other and smiled. Lexi felt something strange happening in her stomach. Butterflies...


	3. Chapter 3

Lexi grabbed the white cloth to clean her two katana swords. She held the handle in her left hand while gliding the cloth along the hard silver metal of the sword. She rubbed it hard enough so the metal gave off a bright shine from the large hanging lights on the roof of the hangover. She placed the cloth on the table after she cleaned it and admired the engraving on the blade 'SIREN'. The bold capital letters stood out from the blade. She was given the two swords on her 21st birthday by her mum. Her mum, Crystal, knew everything about where Lexi worked. All she cared about was her daughter's safety, she was assured by the CIA that Lexi could protect herself, but also the CIA would protect her. Crystal thought it wasn't enough so she asked the CIA for a favour after seeing the movie Kill Bill. And on Lexi's 21st birthday, she received the two katana swords. And from that day and 5 years later she had killed hundreds or maybe a few thousand using her signature weapon.

"Pink?" Lexi turned her head seeing Thorn looking at the sword. He was talking about the pink handles

"I'm a girl, what do you expect?" She asked smiling at him and placed the sword back in the case

"So Thorn, how did you get on Bonaparte's radar?" Lexi asked crossing her arms.

"Well being a hacker I hacked into the Seattle's Central Operating System which managed to shut down the power of the city for about 3 days. Got 18 months for it" Thorn explained

"Why on Earth would you hack into a server and go to prison for it, this generation are getting more stupid because of technology"

"I wasn't being stupid, I was being a dare devil" he smiled at her. She smiled back shaking her head and looked up seeing 4 guys walking in. They had a angry expression on their face. Lexi sighing knowing exactly who these guys were, due to a large skull and bird tattoo on one of their arms. The original Expendables.

One man who was bald, another who's ears looked deformed, another looking like a blonde Frankenstein and a black guy. The men walked over to the younger group and they looked like they were evaluating them like a teacher would. Trying to judge a book by its cover

"So this is the new team then?" The black guy asked looking at Luna

"Not much of a new team, easy death for young stupid kids" the man with the deformed ears said glaring at Mars

"Who are you calling stupid kids, old man?" Mars responded getting into the older man's face.

"Hey! We are only here for a job that Barney wants us to get done, that is it!" Smilee shouted at the old and new teams.

Lexi shook her head and looked up seeing the blonde Frankenstein staring at her

"Can I help you?" She asked crossing her arms

"Have we met before?" he asked

"No, and I think I would remember seeing a Frankenstein"

"No we have met somewhere before, I know your face"

"Sorry, I don't know you, and never met you" She shook her head and sighed as he started to mess with Thorn's little device.

"Lee, Gunner, Toll, Doc, leave them alone, I asked them to help me on this mission so none of you would get killed" Barney explained

"Get killed? They are bloody kids Barney, they are going to get killed as soon as they are on the battlefield" The bald guy, Lee shouted at Barney.

"They are highly trained. If you were here to shout and fight or try and scare them off, then you can leave. The Expendables are no more, this is just a one mission to get Stonebanks and after that we all go our separate ways" Barney explained crossing his arms

"Don't come crying when you don't have a team anymore Barney. Come on guys let's leave these kids and their new boss to it" Lee said and turned around walked out. He then stopped in his path and turned around throwing a knife in Mars' direction. Luckily it had missed Mars by a few inches and hit a crate.

"Keep it" Lee said and walked off.

"Call me" Doc said to Luna smirking making a phone with his hands. The man with the ears shook his head and walked off with Lee and Doc. The blonde Frankenstein continued to look at Lexi and frowned. He looked at her eyes and sighed. He knew her from somewhere, not face to face, but on something. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he followed the old Expendables out of the hangover going to their bikes.

"Sorry about that, they are still kind of pissed I, well let them go" Barney explained

"Glad we are not working with them, they seem likes knobs to be honest" Lexi shrugged at them and shook her head getting back to cleaning her other katana sword.

As evening fell, Lexi and the new team started to get prepared for their first mission. They piled on all weapons, guns, knives and explosives onto the large plane and any technology they needed to use as well as all the clothes they needed.

As the plane flew in the air, they all tried to relax on the flying aircraft. Barney advised them to catch on some sleep since they would need all the energy they had for this mission and any following missions. Lexi, Luna, Mars and Thorn decided to take this advice and sleep during the flight. An uncomfortable sleep. While Smilee stayed awake.

"Hey do you mind if I ask you something?" Smilee asked Barney who was standing up

"Yeah sure"

"Why are you so desperate to get this Stonebanks?" Smilee asked concerned. Barney looked at him and handed him a file

"Everything you need to know about the bastard we are collecting is in that file" Barney sighed and walked to the front of the plane. Smilee frowned at Barney and opened the file which had bright bold red letters saying 'CONFIDENTIAL'. It was shocking. The pictures of people who had been killed by him, weapons created by him and used by killers. This was more than what they had bargained for. This man was dangerous, and it was their job to collect him and deliver the goods. There is always something up their sleeves when it comes to these type of men. This was not going to go to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a few hours of flying a they finally had reached their destination. Bucharest, Romania.

"30 seconds to drop!" Trench, Barney's good friend and enemy was driving the plane for them, while they got prepared. He also helped organise everything for Barney. He was a big well built man, with brown hair that stood up on his head, like a scared cat.

Lexi, Luna, Mars, Thorn, Smilee and Barney had grabbed the sky diving kit and got into it. They placed the hats onto their heads and the goggles over their eyes, and a oxygen breathing mask over their nose and mouth, to help them breath.

"20 seconds to drop!" Trench shouted again. Thorn walked over to Lexi and helped her with some straps. Everything they needed and had was strapped to their backs along with their parachute.

"You're in your zone aren't you?" She smiled at Thorn. All he did we smile and patted her helmet.

"10 seconds to drop!" Trench flicked a switch where it opened the hatch of the plane. All 6 of them stood by the opening of it, revealing a beautiful sun rise. A mix between a touch of purple and yellow.

"Woo!" Thorn shouted through his mask. Energy was flowing through his body. This was his thing. The alarms which were going off around the air plane, had stopped leaving the red lights on. They slowly walked onto the hatch and dived off flying out into the open air. They started flying through the cold breeze but it started to warm up as they got closer to land. They all pulled on their parachute, shooting them upwards towards the sky. They glided through air, admiring the beauty of Bucharest in the morning.

It took about 10 minutes of the sky diving to finish. They managed to all land on a field where a black van stood in the field. Luckily the field wasn't in use by animals or crops. As they touched down, all of them got out of their kit and stuffed it into the other bag as well as the parachute. They then all headed to the black van. They all climbed into the van and sat down. Luna and Barney headed to the front of the van, while Thorn, Lexi, Smilee and Mars stayed in the back getting ready. As the van started driving, Luna started to get changed into a red dress, and her wavy hair stayed wavy during the course of the days of getting the mission together. Thorn was getting the camera ready, to make sure it worked and there was enough shots in the camera. Lexi and Smilee had their ear pieces ready, as well as Barney and Mars.

"Remember the plan, Luna walks out of the building, hopefully Stonebanks will turn around, Thorn will get pictures of Stonebanks and his men, anything of him, weapons, and his face. Mars and Lexi will be in the car which will nearly run Luna over and Lexi will capture everything on video, me and Smilee will be on lookout" Barney instructed

"I like how you said, nearly run over" Luna looked at Barney and smiled

"Don't worry your pretty red dress, I will drive carefully" Mars said and smiled chuckling with the guys.

The team reached a car park near to the location of where Stonebanks would arrive. They grabbed everything they needed and climbed out of the van walking to small town of Bucharest.

Smilee walked over to a newspaper stand and bought a newspaper with some Leu, while wearing his earphones as an earpiece. Barney sat by a nearby cafe wearing his blue sunglasses. Thorn had made his way to a roof of a building, making sure he wouldn't be seen snapping photos of their target. Lexi and Mars found their car, a Subaru. They got in, with Mars in the driving seat and Lexi in the passenger side, she had the video camera ready.

Barney looked around, seeing some mothers and their children, and a man playing a small guitar by the fountain. 2 black range rovers pulled up outside the building.

"We're on" Barney spoke through the ear piece. Thorn looked over at the 2 range rovers and took a few pictures. One of Stonebanks' men opened the car door letting the target get out of the car. He looked over for anything suspicious before heading to the doors to the building. Thorn to the opportunity to take more photos.

"This man has more muscle" Thorn said

"Maybe he is over compensating for something" Smilee responded

"Hey Barney how is the drinking down there? A cafe late or something?" Thorn asked smiling

"Stay sharp" Barney advised the two boys. Stonebanks made his way up to the stairs towards the door.

"Luna, move" Thorn said. Luna walked out of the double doors wearing a hat on her wavy blonde hair, a phone attached to her ear to make look like she was talking to someone and a striking black frilly dress with black hells. To make her look rich and attractive. Stonebanks turned around looking at Luna while his wife kept arguing with him. Thorn snapped a couple of photos.

"Move the car" Thorn told Mars. Luna walked down the stairs while Mars drove out of the curb, he started to drive faster with Lexi beside him, while she filmed everything. Luna walked out towards the road as Mars drove towards her. He quickly stomped his foot on the break inches away from hitting Luna. Luna looked at Mars and Lexi hitting the car bonnet. Luna then said something in another language. Stonebanks and his men turned around holding their guns, Thorn took more pictures of his face, his men face and their guns, before Luna walked away.

"Did you get all that Lexi?" Barney asked through the ear piece

"Yeah everything, could put it on You've been framed" Lexi smiled. Mars made a kissy face to Luna while Stonebanks and his men walked into the building.

"Nice driving Mars" Thorn complimented the boy on his driving skills

"Good work guys" Barney told them happy with the first completed mission.

"yeah too good, any closer and I would of beat his ass" Luna said still 'speaking' on the phone while she walked away from the building and the car

"We got him" Thorn notified Barney and the team and made his way off of the building. Lexi and Mars drove to a nearby car park, parking the car and walking back to their hideaway. Smilee bought the newspaper and walked away, Barney got out from his seat and walked away from the cafe, Luna continued to walk 'using' her phone to still act normal. They all smiled at their selves as they completed their first mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexi and the team had made their way back to the little hideout as it was already dark out, where the plane had landed thanks to Trench. They were all happy with themselves, especially Barney. Even though he let his old team go, who were the best, he gained 4 young expendables. And he made a great choice choosing them. They each had their own skill, seductiveness, hacking, weapons, a mix and match of skills, but they all fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle.

Barney, Lexi, Luna, Thorn, Smilee and Mars all gathered around a table. Trench was off doing his own thing, but making sure he wasn't far if Barney and the team needed him.

Thorn held the pictures that he took from earlier

"Man he has more protection than the president" Thorn told them counting the many guards that stood with Stonebanks

"Ever seen the president Thorn?" Lexi asked smiling at him. Thorn smiled at her

"It's like they are protecting a five star fortress" Thorn compared Stonebanks and his men to a fantasy land

"We can't hit him there, the hotel is full of guests" Barney told them

"So where do we hit them?" Luna asked looking at Barney

"The met. We hit them all four sides. Hit them hard" He said hitting his large solid finger on the table. Thorn looked at the table and cleared his throat and looked at Barney

"Okay, so our plan is to? What? Kick down the door and start spraying bullets"

"Yeah that's a great plan, if it was 1985" Luna said glancing at Barney

"What's that supposed to mean?" Barney asked her crossing his arms

"You heard me" Luna didn't take her eyes of Barney and copied his actions of crossing her arms. It was like a show of wolves, trying to see who would come out as the dominant one while the other wolf would submission before his master. Luna then turned her gaze towards Smilee. Barney followed her gaze and looked at Smilee, as Smilee looked at Barney

"You got a plan?" Barney asked the younger version of himself

"Yeah a much better plan" Smilee told him

"So Smilee, what's the plan?" Lexi asked

"Yeah let's hear it" Barney said. Smilee then turned to Thorn

"Okay Thorn, you're up" Thorn looked at Smilee and then at the table and cleared his throat

"Okay, I'm the plan" He then looked around and grabbed a blue print of the location to where Stonebanks would met up with a buyer for an exchange. Thorn continued to clear his throat

"This had gotta be good" Barney said. Lexi punched his arm softly

"Hey, give him a chance big fella" Lexi smiled at him and stood next to Thorn admiring the blue print. He then traced his fingers over the plan and cleared his throat again

"Okay so I will hack into the main security grid server" He pointed to a few points on the print

"Then bypass the detection lasers and sensors, pow" He tapped on the table hard to the location of the lasers and sensors.

"Override the surveillance video and the CCTV systems and bah bam, we are in" Thorn finalised the younger's plan and glided his hands over the plan. Lexi smiled and nodded at him

"Impressive, bet you didn't think of that Barney" Lexi smiled at Barney and then at Thorn

"It's child's play" Thorn smiled at Barney waiting for his answer

"Good movie child's play, they never suspect anything and don't know we are there" Lexi pointed out, referring to the killer doll in the movies.

"Just like that?" Barney asked surprised

"Just like that" Luna butted in repeating Barney's question but exchanging it into a plan

"Just like that boss" Lexi nodded. Mars nodded at the plan and smiled at Barney

"Just like that" Smilee looked at Barney

"Exactly like that" Thorn said and looked at the rest of the team. Mars smiled at him and then they all turned their gaze towards Barney. Barney was still surprised and shocked at their efforts and looked at the blue print again.

"You better be right" Barney advised them

"Bah bam" Barney said and walked off towards the black van nearby them

"Bah bam" Thorn said and smiled at the group. The younger's all smiled at each other, as they had made their own plan, which would be successful, and they would actually get Stonebanks. Lexi smiled at Luna and then at Thorn

"You better do good with the hacking Thorn, it is all on you, no pressure" She said looking at him

"Thanks Lexi, I will try and remember that. Come on" He smiled and grabbed everything he needed and they all walked to the van for their next mission.

As night fell, Luna and Barney drove the van with Lexi and Thorn in it underneath a bridge. Hidden in the dark, and away from the building, but in the perfect spot. Thorn was getting his computers set up and started already hacking into the system. Mars and Smilee where all ready at their destination of where they had to go. The top of the art gallery. Lexi had a taser in her hand where she would taser Stonebanks so they could collect him alive.

"Does you want to give this a try to see if it actually works?" Lexi asked smirking at Thorn who looked at her not wanting to be the guinea pig.

In front of them stood a large modern tall building, mainly made out of glass windows where it gave off a blue light. An art gallery, where Stonebanks would meet up with a buyer to exchange a weapon and a painting.

"So why did you let your team go?" Luna asked Barney as they sat in the front of the car

"It was time" Barney said sighing to himself

"They didn't seem too happy about it" Luna pointed out from the earlier confrontation

"We were family, this is the wrong job for you" Barney said looking at her

"There are different kinds of family, and when my life is on the line, it's my family fighting with me" Luna said to Barney strongly about her views on her life. Barney took his gaze away from Luna and had sad eyes as he looked at the front window. Luna looked a little sad after what she just said

"You know what I mean" Luna told Barney

"yeah I know what you mean" Barney sighed telling Luna, knowing exactly what she meant. He felt a little guilty 'firing' the older expendables, but he couldn't let any of them get hurt, unlike what happened to Caeser.

Several black cars pulled up outside the art gallery. Barney looked at his watch as he saw the cars pull up

"Right on time" Luna and Barney got to the back of the van, while Thorn opened the hatch in the car revealing a man hole below the car in the road. He tried his all best to pull the man hole up and away from the hole. They all got their weapons ready. Barney grabbed a large shining sharp knife and placed it into the knife holder, in a belt around his waist.

"Ladies first" Thorn said as he sat up on his knees and looked at Lexi

"Go on then Thorn" Lexi couldn't help but make a joke.

"Will you just get down there" Thorn smiled at himself, Lexi smiled and climbed into the hole along with Luna, Barney, while Thorn stayed in the van with what he knew best. Computers. Mars and Smilee where on top of the building sorting out their cables out, so they could climb down the large tall building.

Lexi, Luna and Barney all had weapons in their hand running through the sewers under the road. It was smelly and dirty, but that was all pushed out of their minds as they arrived at their location. Thorn had a little device one 4 large wheels that he controlled like a remote controlled car. He carefully drove it in the direction to where he wanted to go, but he had to be careful due to the few guards outside the gallery. He had a little device on his wrist that had the potential to do anything, he was a hacker, he could hack into anything. He pressed a red button on the device, and looked at the little screen seeing his 4 wheeled device lift off from the ground, flying towards Smilee and Mars who were on top of the art gallery.

"And ladies and gentlemen we officially have eyes in the sky" He smiled to himself.

"Copy that" Smilee said through his ear piece as he strapped all the attachments onto himself.

"Let's do this" Smilee smiled at Mars who had a large grin on his face

"I thought you would never ask" Mars responded. Both the men walked to the edge of the building and started to climb down the building, using the tough glass windows to help them propel off and down the building, to the correct level. After propelling themselves down the building, they reached a glass roof. Smilee and Mars detached themselves from the equipment and grabbed their large weapons, walking along a piece of hard material on the roof, like a tight rope, making sure no one below would see them on the roof. They looked around their environment to make sure no one was on the roof. They both reached the edge and jumped off onto a stone flooring by a glass door. Thorn's saw Mars and Smilee on a camera by the door where he hacked into, he typed in a few numbers and letters and opened the door. Smilee nodded and whistled to let Thorn know the door opened.

"Okay, go" Thorn instructed the two boys. Smile opened the door and let Mars go in first

"Good luck boys" Thorn told them and watched the door closed. They both made their way throughout the building.

Luna, Lexi and Barney climbed down a ladder, where it lead to a pipe room. Mars and Smilee walked down a flight of stairs and split up. Mars used a silencer on his gun taking out a guard, who fell straight to the floor. The two girls and Barney split up, Lexi and Luna made their way to a small room, while Barney walked a different way.

"Wow, oh shit" Thorn said suddenly

"What's the problem" Barney asked. Thorn was looking at two cameras, one with Barney on and another from his little car device which was in the air, cars had pulled up already outside the gallery

"The buyer, they are early, threat just doubled" He sighed and stuck a toothpick in his mouth to make him concentrate.

Several men got out the car, but all followed one man, in a black hat and a large trench coat heading inside the building, to exchange with Stonebanks.

Mars used a device on his large gun to make it turn at a corner, he had a little camera to see his targets. Two guards. But in two seconds, he took them both out and moved to his new location. Barney stood behind a wall and saw one guard far away. He decided to use a large sharp knife, the exact one from his old team, Gunner's old blade. He looked at the target and quickly lunged the knife at the guard making him drop to the floor. Smilee took out two guards while Lexi and Luna made their way to a small room with more pipes. Luna cracked her knuckles ready to snap a man's neck, and Lexi was testing the taser

"This is going to be fun" Lexi said smirking at Luna.

"In position" Barney said through the com with his gun ready looking at Stonebanks, the buyer and all their men. Smilee was on a floor and stood with his gun

"In position" He said and looked up a floor above seeing Mars

"Set" Mars informed everyone. Thorn looked at the two computer screens and clicked on a key on his keyboard, shutting down the lights where there targets where. Stonebanks and the buyer looked around quickly and grabbed their weapons.

Barney took the first shot and killed a few guys, it was to also let Mars and Smilee know that they should shoot. All 3 guys started shooting, but avoided Stonebanks. They needed him alive.

"Stonebanks is moving, watch it" Thorn advised the team. Stonebanks and some of his guards started running out of the room going to a hallway full of doors. There were little boxes on each side of door, with a small light showing. All lights were glowing green to indicate the doors where open

"Like little mice" Thorn smiled to himself and concentrated, pressing a number locking some of the doors, so only Stonebanks would go to one door.

"Try again" Thorn said to himself watching the cameras. He watched to where Stonebanks and his guards were going, they were going in the right direction

"Open sesame" Thorn pressed a button making a door open. One of Stonebanks guards opened it for him, letting Stonebanks and one of his men into the room. As one of his guards closed the door, Thorn had locked it, making sure there was no way of someone getting in or out.

Stonebanks and one of his guards looked around the room and held their small guns in their hands

"Luna, Lexi go" Thorn informed them. Both the girls stepped down from where they were hiding. Luna grabbed the guards neck and snapped it while Lexi used the taser on Stonebanks neck and tasered him watching him fall to the floor

"Barney knows well" Luna said looking at Stonebanks body on the floor. Both the girls smiled at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

As night rolled on, the sun was already starting to make it's up to the sky. The team were in the van transporting their target, Stonebanks back to the hanger to take him back to where he is actually wanted, alive. Luna and Mars were in the front of the van driving the team to the hanger, Smilee, Thorn, Barney, Lexi and Stonebanks were in the back.

Stonebanks was knocked out from the taser Lexi used on him. A small device with an extra kick to it. His hands were tied behind his back and tape across his mouth.

"Nice job" Barney turned his head to Smilee and Thorn. He then spoke into his walkie talky to speak to Trench

"Trench you copy?" Trench was at the hanger on his own, in the dark smoking a cigar of course

"Yeah"

"Target is secure" Barney told him

"Hurry up I am waiting, it's boring out" Trench responded walking back to the plane to get ready for when the new team arrived with the target. Barney couldn't take his eyes of Stonebanks. He still didn't trust him, even with his hands tied. Stonebanks was a clever man, always having tricks up his sleeves.

The tied up Stonebanks started to groan. His head moved swiftly to the side, recovering from his deep sleep from the taser Lexi used on him. A slight headache was coming on from hitting his head on the solid concrete ground. Stonebanks lifted his head, groaning, trying to get used to his surroundings, he felt a little out of it still.

"Why don't you just put a bullet in his head and be over with it?" Smilee asked Barney, but not taking his eyes off Stonebanks. But Barney didn't say anything. His eyes were locked onto Stonebanks, like a lion watched a zebra, ready to pounce at every movement or word. Lexi and Thorn looked at each other slightly worried about the situation, and then turned their attention to Smilee standing up. Stonebanks opened his eyes and felt a slight tear from his mouth, since Smilee ripped the tape off his mouth. Stonebanks looked at Barney, trying to make it tick. It worked.

Barney swiftly moved his arm punching Stonebanks in his face.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Thorn got off from his seat pushing Barney back. Lexi had her hands placed on Barney's arm and shoulder trying to hold back the large rock of Barney. Barney moved back and looked at Thorn

"Hey! You said we were taking him in" Stonebanks let out a cough with a slight laugh coming from him. Stonebanks continued to cough until he turned to Barney looking at him

"Woah, ha ha! Good morning" Stonebanks smiled catching his breath. He turned his head looking at Smilee, Thorn and Lexi

"Are these your new students? Hello gorgeous" He smirked looking at Lexi. Thorn looked at Stonebanks then Lexi. Lexi responded with a simple eye roll.

"So what have you learned today kids? Anything new?" He then turned his attention to Barney

"Hey, what happened to the old crew? Oh, that's right. They stuck their noses into other people's worlds and got fatally injured. Now they're The Deleteables. Hey, you hear that kids? Take note - that's what you are right now" Stonebanks said smiling looking at the kids and then Barney. Smilee turned his head to Barney who was still staring at Stonebanks.

"What want me to shut his mouth?" Stonebanks smiled at Smilee

"You're talking pretty tough for a guy that incapacitated, which is good for you" Smilee smiled at him

"Is it?"

"Why don't you cut me loose. I will open your meat shirt and show you your own heart" Smilee just stared at Stonebanks saying nothing. Stonebanks turned to Barney

"Hey Barn, why don't the two of us just end this? What do you say? Mix it up, you snapping my spine, or me snapping yours. You know, make it snappy" Stonebanks said looking at Barney, who seemed to keep staring at Stonebanks. Smilee laughed to himself so Stonebanks turned his face to him

"He thinks I'm joking. I'm not joking, you should see me when I'm angry. You would be very impressed. And very dead. So come on pal. Anything you want to get off your chest? Come on, lay it out. I am a good listener. You're going to take me back to the Has-been-crew, carve me up around a fire. Very tribal" Stonebanks told him and licked his bleeding lip and glared at Barney and the whole team. Barney continued to stare and slightly snarled. Barney leaned forward in his seat and spoke in his deep tone

"When we stop, I am gonna break every bone in your body and drop what's left of you in the hague" Barney told him not taking his eyes off him, but made Stonebanks laugh in his seat. Stonebanks leaned back laughing to himself

"The hague! Well I bloody made the big time! I am a war criminal!"

"Keep laughing" Barney told Stonebanks, only for Stonebanks to stop laughing.

"Do you think that you can just deliver me, like a package? We were close once" Stonebanks said turning his head to Lexi, Smilee and Thorn. Luna and Mars listened in at the conversation.

"See, what started this whole Expendables thing together. See, I got the markers" Stonebanks shifted in his seat moving his arms so he could so the young ones his tattoos. Thorn, Lexi and Smilee looked at the symbol and all looked at each other. They felt betrayed, that Barney didn't tell us exactly who Stonebanks was.

"A bit faded by, we had a little falling out" Stonebanks continued to tell the story of the past

"You went dark" Barney told Stonebanks. Stonebanks just looked at him

"It's a dark business, Barney. Don't pretend you are not in it!" The baddest survive, those are the rules. And I didn't make them up!" He said trying to prove a point to his old team mate

"You see, Barney here was content to work for the small-end money, as an emplotee. But being a boss is more lucrative, but that is a concept that somehow eluded you. Plus, you had a pesky moral conscience. God that stuff gets in the way! He thinks he is the good guy!" Stonebanks said smiling and laughing to himself.

"Keep talking while you can" Barney told him

"Sure you got conscience that makes you weak. Success, real success, is being willing to do the things that other people are not"

"Not everyone is as sick as you" Barney pointed out to his former team mate.

"Oh, but you are! You kill anyone today, Barn? Blow any shit up? How about you kids, kill anyone? Before you all start grabbing bricks and stoning me at The Hague. You might want to check your own hands for blood. Ah, but I digress, where was I? Yes, business is booming right? A chopper here, a missile there, guns, whatever. When suddenly a competitor - if you can call Uncle Sam a competitor - hires my own team, Barney and the whole gang to whack me. Things got ugly real fast, and a lot of people got real dead. Three former brothers in arms." Barney started to get angry from what Stonebanks just told them all

"You shut your mouth!" But Stonebanks also started to get furious with Barney

"Three expendables, our brothers, men we ate with, fought with, bled with, DEAD!"

"Shut your mouth!" Barney shouted again

" He puts three slugs into my chest. Thank God for body armor, even I thought I was dead. Then he boogies out with the casualties, all dead because you couldn't stay out of my business!" Barney got up from his seat grabbing his gun and looking aiming his gun at Stonebanks' head. Lexi, Smilee and Thorn quickly got up trying to restrain him

"Shut your mouth!" Barney screamed

"Go on, do it! Go on!" Stonebanks demanded him

"That's what he wants!" Smilee told Barney. Barney sighed and let go of Stonebanks with a grudge. Lexi, Smilee and Thorn sat back down

"It's hard to fathom, I can't believe you forgot" Stonebanks told him

"What?" Barney asked confused

"That it's hard to be an enemy when you're living inside your own head. So you tie me up like an animal, leave me to the slaughter, you humiliate me, disgrace me. Now, when the time comes to kill you - and it will - I will not use a weapon, I will use my hands, because I want you to feel the way I feel right now. Since we were brothers" Stonebanks said looking at him and looked down. Barney and Stonebanks looked down, but Stonebanks made his move and kicked Barney in his face making him fall back. Thorn, Lexi and Smilee got up restraining the moving Stonebanks. Mars and Luna tried to look back at the fight.

There was a sudden beeping noise. All three of them moved Stonebanks around to try and find the source of the noise until they looked at his watch.

"It's a GPS tracker" Smilee told them

"GPS tracker!" Thorn shouted to let Luna and Mars know.

"How about that" Stonebanks said smiling to himself. Barney was still recovering from the two blows he received in his face. He looked around hearing something.

Helicopters.

Luna looked up hearing the helicopter over head. But it was too late. A man on the helicopter aimed and shot a bazuka at the van, making it turn over and explode on the road.


	7. Chapter 7

The van quickly landed on its side dragging it along the tarmac road, smoke rose from the explosion of the van, attaching itself to the van not letting go. Smilee, Luna, Mars, Thorn, Lexi, Barney and Stonebanks were thrown about in the van, hitting the seats, the floor, each other to the point that they couldn't get up. The van started to spin around like a tea cup on an amusement ride. The double doors of the van flung open, along with Barney and Stonebanks, throwing them onto the road like trash. The van continued to spin until it came to a holt. The young ones where on the floor, knocked out from the explosion and the tumbling of the ride.

Barney groaned and looked over, seeing that Stonebanks was on the road, leaving the kids in the van. Barney groaned as he tried to get up and looked at Stonebanks again. They both glared at each other. Wanting to kill, right there right now. Stonebanks smirked at Barney and they looked at the large weapon in the middle of the road. They both looked at each other again and the weapon. Barney stood on his feet quickly followed by Stonebanks. Barney lunged for the gun only for one of Stonebanks' men to bazuka the road. The impact of the blast caught Barney and lifted him into the air and over the bridge. Hitting the cold water of the river. Barney managed to swim to the surface and try to catch his breath, but it was impossible. The current was too strong and fast for him. He couldn't control his movement or his breathing. It all went too quick for him until his head collided with a large rock, knocking him out instantly as the water carried him off down the stream.

Stonebanks stood on the bridge looking out to the water to try and find any signs of Barney still living and breathing. But nothing. Just dangerous fast waters. Lexi, Luna, Thorn, Mars and Smilee came around from their unconsciousness and felt themselves being dragged out of the van. Each one of them were dragged by their arms and thrown to the ground beside each other. They all looked at each other. There was two possibilities coming out of this situation. One. Barney would come back for them. Two. They would be dead before they knew it.

Lexi was pushed against Thorn, but she held herself up and looked at him.

"It will be alright" Thorn whispered in her ear. Lexi looked at him and smiled nodding. For a reason, Thorn was the only thing taking her mind off this whole situation.

Lexi and Luna had a gun pointed to their heads, but Stonebanks turned around just in time

"Hold it!" Stonebanks ordered and walked to the kids, who were on their knees, like he was expecting them to beg. Stonebanks walked forward towards the kids

"We may need them. We a need a body to find him" Stonebanks knew Barney wouldn't give up. He knew he would come for the kids, Barney wasn't that type of a bastard to bring on 5 kids and then just leave them to die. He would come back for them.

Lexi felt herself waking up. She opened her eyes slowly feeling a headache coming on. She has lost count with the amount of times she has been hit in the head. She looked over seeing Luna, Smilee, Mars and Thorn tied up beside her. This is not what she signed up for.

She looked up seeing Stonebanks with a laptop, she couldn't see what he was doing, since it was dark. Late night but early morning. Stonebanks was talking to the laptop. Recording a message for Barney.

"Hey! Barney! My search party is dead, so I have taken that you're still with us. You should of killed me when you got the chance, because that was your last window, and now it is gone" Stonebanks chuckled and turned the camera around to the kids

"Now I have something to show you" He smiled and put the camera in the kids face. They were tied up, gagged with a cloth

"Macho, Groucho, Moutho, Chicha, and Sexa" Stonebanks laughed at Lexi and Luna. Two of his men picked up Lexi and Luna by their clothes. They both tried to avoid eye contact, they didn't want to be touched. Thorn looked over at Lexi and Luna and tried to move, for a reason, he didn't want to see Lexi hurt.

"You have 48 hours, or they are gone for good. You want them. Come and get them" He smirked and closed the laptop off. He then turned around and knocked them out to take them to the newer location like a wild goose chase.

The 5 young expendables were strung up, their arms in the air so they couldn't move. They were out of it. A bright light shone in their eyes waking them up. Stonebanks stood in front of them smirking while the bright white light shone in their eyes. Stonebanks walked forward looking at them all

"Well, looking a little strung out there, kids! This is what you get for being pawns in Barney's moral chess game" He explained and looked at Thorn

"That one looks a little slack" Stonebanks turned to one of his men and nodded at him. The guard walked over to Thorn and pulled up the bonds keeping him up to keep him up straight. Stonebanks then turned to Lexi and Luna walking towards him.

"You know, I feel most bad for you" Stonebanks tried to sound kindly

"I don't give a shit how you feel" Luna told him gritting her teeth. He then turned to Lexi

"How about you? I feel bad for you as well" Lexi looked at him

"Because I am a girl?" She gritted her teeth

"Ooh, girls are always so fiesty aren't they?" He asked and stroked Lexi's cheek, making Thorn move in his spot. Stonebanks looked at Thorn and smirked

"Seems someone does give a shit about you, young love" He chuckled. Lexi looked at Thorn, while Thorn looked at Lexi. The butterflies from earlier were returning again.

"But I do feel most bad for you girls, I do, I have a daughter. I have feelings. Anyway, when the CIA, I presume that is who you're working for. The CIA, am I right? I bet you don't know who you're working for" He looked at the young expendables and laughed slightly

"What, for Barney? Do you know who he's working for? Does HE know who he's working...? It gets very confusing" He waved his hand in the air to dismiss the confusion about to happen

"Anyway when the CIA wanted guys doing the dangerous work in the dangerous places, they called us, they didn't want to get their hands dirty. They called us. Yep, we cleared every hotspot they had, we bumped the bad guys so the good guys could roll in looking like heroes. We killed a lot. But we saved more lives than you could possibly imagine. Then, the boys on the Hill wanting no loose ends tried to bury me. I was an American! Working for America! Was. They'd eat their own children. The lesson here is... Never do business with the government. I'm going to save you that heartache. He never will" Stonebanks told them, trying to get the message through their heads. He smiled and looked at the 5 young expendables quickly before leaving the room. Preparing for what was about to happen.

The 5 of them watched him walk out the dirty room made of concrete. They all sighed at each other not knowing that to say or do

"Your girls okay?" Smilee asked

"Yeah, peachy" Lexi told them and sighed

"Do you think he is gonna come back for us?" She asked them. Smilee sighed

"I don't know, but we should think of something to escape" Smilee told them

"We should keep conversation, to keep the spirits high. Get to know each other before we all, you know die" Thorn told them

"And that was supposed to keep the spirits high?" Luna asked him

"Would you rather hang in silence? Plus he is right, do we know who we are working for and with?" Thorn looked at her and then at Lexi

"Lexi, or Siren, tell us how you got into this business?" Lexi looked at Thorn and sighed. He was right, they needed to distract themselves from the worst to come, knowing Stonebanks, someone was going to die, either Barney or his old team, or them.

"Fine, well it started when I was 16. I found out that my dad, wasn't my real dad. So I did the stupid thing and ran away. I was gone for a few days, money was running out and I had no were to go. But a woman, about late 20's. She saw me in an alley way next to a cafe, her cafe. I was sitting on the floor and she looked worried. So she gave me a meal for free and then I told her I ran away, I couldn't go back home to a pack of liars. So she said I could stay with her but I had to do something for her" Lexi sighed as she told the story

"She said I had to defend myself, not let anything get to me. She would teach me martial arts, and everything to do with it. And I didn't say no. I watched all the movies and all the moves that they could do. So I wasn't going to say no. Then another day went by and I had to call my mum to say I was okay. She wanted me to come home, but I wasn't ready. I told her that I was staying with a kind woman, and that I would return home soon, when I was ready. I would send her a text every day to let her know I was okay. But then the day after I returned home, but I kept a secret. I had finished high school by then and was going to go to college, but I had a job already, I told my mum I would work in a cafe owned by the lady, but I lied. I was getting taught how to fight, and the woman was paying me somehow, I guess by her boss. I was going on missions to kill bad people. Rapists, murderers, kidnappers"

"That sounds like a lot of hard work for your age" Luna told me

"I know, I got used to it, and I was doing it for years. Then I turned 21, and it was the woman's birthday, she didn't have a family so I spent the day with her at her house of course. I woke up with a note beside me saying 'Sorry'. I didn't know what she meant, so I walked downstairs to see men in suits aiming guns at me. A bald man named Church told me where the woman was and I told them the truth. I didn't know. So they took me in for questioning. I guessed they worked for the CIA, Church saw potential in me and bought me in, I had to be under protection for a while so I couldn't see my family. But I was okay with it for some reason. I was told I killed some of their targets and innocent men, but I didn't know. I was safe with them, until today."


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing. Just nothing. No noise. No movement. Just silence of 5 young expendables hanging from the ceiling. Even though they weren't doing anything. It was energy draining, trying to keep awake, and not to fall asleep if anything happened.

It felt like a sleepover to Lexi. Telling stories of how they got into the expendables. It was fascinating, but they would of rather told the story maybe in a bar, drinking cold ice beer, as the cool liquid ran down their dry throats. The thought of a drink or food made their throat and tongue dry up.

Most of the time they didn't know what to do. Sleep or stay awake. If they slept, something could happen, they would wake up next to a dead body, or not wake up at all. Staying awake drained their energy, but it was the best option.

The slight breeze in the cold air drifted onto their skin, forming Goosebumps. They were cold, hungry, thirsty and tired. But they wouldn't give up. Somewhere in their mind and heart, they knew that Barney would come back. Wouldn't he?

Lexi was staring at the floor, fighting hard to keep her eyes open, she wanted to sleep, but she didn't dare closing her eye lids. She had to keep awake. Stonebanks is full of surprises, he could be watching now, watching them fighting off the sleep they needed and wanted. But they were not going to let the enemy win.

Lexi bolted her head up as she heard a door being kicked in. Dust flew in as Barney ran into the room pointing all guns around the room. All the young expendables looked at Barney. They felt relived. He came back for them. But he wasn't alone. The original expendables was with him. They didn't get on, since Barney hired them to take over the originals work.

Barney sighed at the sight of the 5 kids. Tied up. Dirty. Probably smelly and wanted something in their stomach.

"Shit" Toll road said looking at his team mates and the young ones

"What the hell" Gunner said. He walked over to Lexi and grabbed his knife, cutting her down. He quickly held onto her before she fell to the floor. Having your hands tied up for a long time, they tend to go a little dead. Gunner knew there was something about this girl. He couldn't quite pin point what. It was on the tip of his tongue locked away in his hard jaw.

"Hey Barn" The sound of a radio being turned on. Stonebanks. Barney and all the team turned around looking at an old fashion television. A webcam stood on top of the television while Stonebanks was on the television.

"I knew you couldn't stay away. But I am relieved that someone could pick up the kids. You got them in there. Now try getting them out" Everyone in the cold, dirty room that was falling apart, kept their eyes on Stonebanks. Not wanting him to get out of their sight. One blink, and he could be gone, like a ghost. Like nothing was there.

"But unfortunately for you, the entire complex has been wired with C4" An explosive. It was like a mouse trap. A piece of ripe cheese sitting and waiting for the mouse to get it, the mouse follows the scent to get what it needs. Grabs the cheese and snap. A trap.

"It would take a regular Joe, 90 seconds to get out of there, you have, how about 45" Stonebanks nodded his head as his workers, who sat at a computer. They clicked a few buttons and turned the detonation on. 45 seconds and counting, until the whole building blows.

A beeping sound from underneath the TV echoed the room. Everyone looked at each other. Gunner looked at Lexi. Lexi looked at Thorn, as Thorn looked at her. She was going to die. Today would be the day her life would end. She never found out who her real father was. She didn't know if he was alive or dead. Maybe she would find him in hell.

Barney walked over to the little cupboard underneath the TV and opened the little hatch revealing a ticking time bomb. The room echoed with sighs. 37. 36. 35 and counting.

"He has turned this whole place into a bomb" Lee said. Thorn looked over and noticed Gunner wearing the little device Thorn had when he met Gunner. He had the little device strapped on his wrist.

"Maybe not" Thorn told them. He ran over to the blonde Frankenstein and tried to rip the device off Gunner's wrist. He grabbed hold of the device and looked at it

"Hey!" Gunner shouted in a low tone. Thorn ignored him and looked at the device. The battery was really low

"9% battery power. You didn't charge it?" Thorn asked Gunner. Thorn got on his knees and started to tap the screen, press some buttons. Being a successful hacker he knew what he was doing. The others had no idea how a few taps and button presses would hack into anything.

"Er excuse me, er what are you doing?" Galgo. The other new recruit asked. He loved danger, adventure, he loved it, that's why he managed to find Barney and made his way onto the team.

"Putting in a code, I should be able to jam the signal" Thorn explained

"Why didn't you think of that?" Toll asked Gunner. Gunner just looked at him

"I used it to check the weather"

"Will you just shut up and let him do his thing?!" Smilee shouted. Smilee was a younger version of Barney, not afraid and knew how to be a leader.

"Sure you can do this Thorn?" Barney asked him

"I can do it, I can do it" Thorn responded. Lexi bit her lip. She crossed fingers in her mind, hoping that he could do it.

18, 17, 16. Time was ticking.

"Kid take your time" Gunner advised him. Thorn looked at the time ticking on the bomb and the device he was using.

"Come on man, come on" Toll said.

10, 9

"Come on dude" Luna told him

"Come on" Galgo also told him. Thorn was under a lot of pressure, trying to save the whole team, and not being blown to pieces.

"Come on, come on Thorn" Was the words everyone was saying to him.

"Focus" Barney told him. Doc stood by the wall and crossed his heart and looked at the ceiling. Lexi closed her eyes waiting to wake up to a bright light.

4,3. Beep

"Got it!" Thorn told them. He stopped the explosion. He saved their lives. They all sighed in relief

"Good work man" Gunner told him and helped Thorn up. Lexi opened her eyes and smiled. She walked over to Thorn and hugged him

"Thank you" She smiled at him and looked at the rest of the team. Her heart was having a disco in her chest. Pumping like crazy.

"Barney the battery is at 8%, when this thing dies. We lose override. That gives us about 20 minutes tops" Thorn told them all

Lexi stood by the window catching her breath. She frowned seeing something moving in the distance. People. Guns. Enemies and even a tank. Doc was close to her so she tapped him on the shoulder. Doc turned around and looked out the window

"Don't pop the bottles, we still got trouble" Doc told them all. Everyone scattered to a window looking at what was coming towards them. War


	9. Chapter 9

As they all looked out the window at what they had to face. Tanks that multiplied. 3 helicopters coming their way.

"Try again bro, try and enjoy the view. Because shortly, the building your currently standing in, will be surrounded by the Ermenistan army" Stonebanks told them

"Shit" Barney said to himself

"How did you shit heads get managed to get captured anyway?" Gunner asked them, but got pushed by Mars. Gunner, Mars, Smilee, Thorn, Luna, Toll, everyone was trying to pry the young ones away from the originals.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Barney shouted and grabbed his gun and pointed it to the ceiling firing 3 bullets.

"Get back!" Gunner pointed his fingers at the young ones

"This was not an accident! They were trapped in here! This is what he wants! He knew what happened. Us, tearing at each other. It stops now. We can do this. We can only do this together" Barney pointed his finger in the air. A symbol as one. One team. One family

"We will work as a team. We may just get out of this alive" Barney told the team and walked to Smilee. The 'Alpha Wolf' of the young expendables.

"Now do you, want to make it work? That simple" He questioned Smilee

"You got any weapons?" Smilee asked him dead in the eye. Not taking his eyes off Barney.

The original Expendables put down the bags they had bought. Full of guns. They all acted like children getting sweets from their Halloween bags. Each and every one of them grabbed several guns each and got prepared.

"Here's the plan, we are gonna break up into small groups, and go to the ground floor. Get ready! Come on!" Barney instructed them and motioned his head for everyone to move out.

This was war...

Everyone made their way out of the room. The sound of helicopters surrounded the building. On the roof and at the sides of the large building. The Ermenistan army, came from every corner. From the ground, from above, from hidden ways.

The team broke up into groups. Barney. Thorn. Lee and Galgo in a small team. And the rest in their own little team. Barney and his small group came to a stop

"Thorn will come with me. Lee take Galgo" Barney ordered

"But I don't want to!" Lee told him. Galgo looked a little confused.

"What? What? What?" Galgo started to panic, but Lee and Barney shushed him and moved out to their smaller groups.

Barney and Thorn took out some men coming from the walls. Lee and Galgo shot the wall climbers from the other side.

Gunner, Toll and Smilee stood by a large window taking out any enemies coming towards the building.

Mars. Doc. Luna and Lexi were in their small group.

"One there, one there and one there" Doc ordered the young ones. Luna ran to the first window, Doc to the second, Mars to the third and Lexi to the last. They started shooting immediately. The enemies numbers were multiplying rapidly. They had to get out of there, without dying and loosing ammunition.

Everyone on the expendables continued to shoot their guns. The Ermenistan army were coming out of nowhere. One minute there was nothing, the next, hundreds more.

"There's too many!" Luna shouted

"There are on our right! Bring it to them!" Doc ordered Mars who turned and used his shot gun, shooting down the men using one shot each.

Barney and Thorn came to a room. Two or more men climbed from the wall into the same room. Both the young and original started shooting, until Barney ran out of bullets. He grabbed his small hand gun and took out the remaining shooter.

Lee and Galgo came to a staircase. Lee grabbed a small explosive and threw it to the staircase blasting the army away. They then continued to run to the stairs.

The tanks outside arrived in their spot. And got the okay to shoot. All the tanks shot one explosive towards the building.

"Incoming!" Doc shouted. Mars, Doc, Luna, Lexi, Gunner, Toll and Smilee quickly moved out the way. The large bomb from the tank made a sound, the sound was getting louder and louder the closer it came towards them. As everyone ran, the bomb hit them, it just missed them.

Barney and Thorn stood by an elevator shaft.

"Go up the shaft Thorn. You got to protect that signal jammer" Barney instructed the hacker. Thorn nodded at him and climbed into the empty shaft and started climbing up. More tanks were firing. Everyone continued to find safety before they could start shooting again. An explosion from the tank made the elevator shaft collapse. Thorn nearly lost touch with the piece of ladder keeping him up, but managed to grabbed onto it again. He had to do what he did best, not to hack, but to climb.

Mars. Doc. Luna and Lexi came to another room. As more Ermenistan army found them, they automatically continued to fire there bullets at their enemies. They all hid behind a concrete beam to keep them hidden. Doc gave Mars an order which Mars obeyed. The boy with the shot gun quickly ran away from his group and missed the firing shots, jumping off the ledge and onto another floor to take out some shooters they couldn't reach.

Mars shot at his enemies as Thorn continued to climb. It was like the rock climbing he did back home. Jumping from one rock to another, this was different. He was jumping to one ladder piece to another, without a parachute.

The tanks continued to fire. But this time, blowing everyone away. Doc was blown to the floor below, Luna was blown into another room, while Lexi was blown to the floor but another explosion was coming her way along with some dust. She quickly moved out of the way and fell into a large hole in the concrete ground. It was a long way down, but luckily she landed on a poker table.

Once Lexi landed on the table and rolled off, she hid behind a concrete wall, as some Ermenistan army was about to walk beside her. Doc was laying on the ground as the army ran past him speaking in another language. His body wasn't moving and was covered in dust and dirt. Luna stood up from the explosion and started taking out some of the men in the army.

The tanks continued to fire their bombs, it missed Lee and Galgo slightly. Lee covered his ear, but Galgo fell with the flooring onto the floor below. Dust and dirt flew everywhere.

"Jesus! Are you okay?" Lee asked Galgo sighing in relief as the crazy man stood up

"Totally fine! I love this!" Galgo shouted in a happy tone.

"Good, keep moving" Lee gave Galgo the thumbs up as Galgo departed from his team mate

Barney stood behind an arch way, blocked by another wall. He had his hand guns in his hands and took out two guys as they walked past him. he came out from the shadows and ran towards the enemies shooting, killing them instantly. He quickly hid behind another concrete beam, but a tank sent a bomb towards his way hitting Barney close. Barney didn't get an impact, only dirt and dust, but the noise and explosion, burst his ear drums. He held his hands to his ear driving to recover from the explosion.


	10. Chapter 10

A helicopter flew through the sky on its way to the building. Barney stood by the window and looked at a tank firing again. Barney ran away quickly to avoid any more damage to his body. He continued to run, through the hall. After one shot from a tank, another was shot, and another, and another until Barney fell to the floor. He covered his face with his arms to protect himself from the blast.

Barney got off from the floor and stood up by a window. A helicopter rose from the ground, like the sun rising to the sky. Barney was stuck. He was waiting for the helicopter to do something. Shots were being fired, Barney quickly covered himself with his arms. He frowned feeling no bullets hit his body. He looked up seeing the helicopter being shot down. A confused expression crossed his face and mind. Another helicopter flew past the building.

"Relax. Told you, you would give yourself a stroke"

"Drummer?" Barney asked the man in the helicopter. Drummer was an exchange from Church since Church was no longer 'employed'. Drummer was the one who gave the mission to Barney to grab Stonebanks, but Stonebanks was under another name.

"You got a tank problem pal" Drummer sarcastically pointed out

"Yeah, do something about it" Barney told him politely

"I am on it" Drummer told him and flew off

"Trench on your right!" Trench grabbed the large gun and started firing at the tanks and the men holding the guns. Trench was the one who grabbed Drummer last minute, and he also bought along his new employee. Yin Yang.

"That's got to hurt" Drummer said. He pressed a red button in his flying machine and shot at a tank making it explode

"Drummer is in the house!"

Motor bikes started driving through the messy yard to take out the expendables. Smilee watched them and got an idea. He was going to do what he did best. He left his spot where Gunner and Toll stood and walked to a beam waiting for the bikers. One was coming towards Smilee, so he hit the biker in the face. The bike fell to the floor along with the biker, while another was coming his way. He managed to kick the biker making his drive off the edge of the building.

Smilee grabbed the helmet and placed it over his scruffy head and grabbed the bike, doing what he did best. He drove the bike through the building and came off the edge, over the wall and onto the ground.

"Hey look!" Gunner told Toll to see what Smilee was doing. Gunner grabbed his gun and walked away from the window with Toll impressed. He had an idea. Smilee continued to drive the bike through the ground and would take out anyone in his way.

Drummer pressed the red button again firing at the tanks, making them explode on the spot. Trench and Yang continued to fire shots at the army

"Look out for the chopper!" Trench shouted at Drummer

"Not good" Drummer looked at his side seeing the helicopters following them. He continued to fly to play a little game.

Lee stood a few floors down from everyone else. He grabbed a gun that shot explosives. He heard firing shots from a door. He made a guess to where they were and where he was aiming. He moved his arm and the gun firing a shot at the army. The gun made a popping sound as the explosive was freed. Smilee continued to ride the motor cycle through the grounds firing shots at the army. He managed to jump with the bike onto a tank, placing a grenade into it. He drove away quickly as the tank exploded from the inside.

Stonebanks looked at the cameras

"This cannot be happening! You want to do something?" He looked at his rather large guard, who had similar features of Shrek, the ogre.

Luna continued to fight the men on her level using her moves she knew.

Lexi was on the ground floor, underneath another poker table. A man walked past her, so she quickly emerged from the table and grabbed his gun hitting him in his neck. She grabbed his neck and collided his head with the hard table and managed to throw him to the ground. Another man came to her by surprise, but she managed to grab him and throw herself anf him to the floor, but making him take the fall. She stood up and turned around but was lifted up into the air. The man walked to the wall which enabled Lexi to push themselves and to wrap her body around him, flipping him over onto the ground. She grabbed his arm and pulled it back snapping it, letting him cry out in pain.

Galgo came to a floor where he had his gun in one hand. A helicopter noticed him and started firing the shots. He tried to run as fast as he could avoiding the shots aimed at him. He quickly ran off the edge of the building onto a ladder.

Lexi layed on the floor and looked at few men who were on the same floor as her. They quickly fired, but luckily it missed her. She quickly got off the solid concrete floor and moved behind the wall again. She didn't have a weapon on her and didn't have time to grab one.

Galgo was on the ladder, but the weight of him was too heavy. The ladder detached himself from the wall and started to fall backwards

"Oh shit" Galgo said. He held on for his life, and managed to flip around the beam crashing into the window below, and crashing into the men shooting at Lexi. All three of them fell to the floor beside Lexi. Lexi frowned at Galgo, she hadn't seen anyone else for ages, but she was happy to know that someone was there with her, and that they were still alive.

Galgo groaned as he landed on his back and smiled at Lexi

"Hi there!" Gunner continued to play cat and mouse with the helicopter as Trench and Yang dealt with the engines of the helicopters following them. They exploded in the air and crashed into the large smoke pipes in the air.

Barney and Mars continued to shoot men on their level.

Lexi looked at Galgo relived

"Your name is Lexi right?" He asked taking her head

"It means, defender, fighter, strong, like yourself" He told her as Lexi's back was pressed against the wall.

"Would you like to hold... my gun?" He asked with a cheeky smile holding up his gun. She knew exactly what the innuendo was.

"Babanos chicha" He said smiling and walked off. Lexi looked at him, trying to get over of what just happened. Lexi shook her head ready to fight again.

Smilee continued to ride the motor bike avoiding the blasts from the tank. Gunner and Toll climbed up behind the tank and shot the two men driving in it. They got inside the tank and acted like little kids. Gunner was in the driving seat and Toll was the firing and look out.

Mars flew himself along the floor and shot more men as they came.

Gunner and Toll had grins on their faces as the tank started driving. Gunner decided to drive over a truck that was just sitting there.

"This one is for Caesar assholes!" Toll shouted and fired at a tank that was still in action.

Lee started to use his knives to kill the men he was fighting. He was then pinned to the wall by an enemy, while another aimed his gun at him. The man fell to the floor and there stood Doc. Lee took the other man out

"Everything was under control" Lee told him

"That is what it looked like" Doc looked at him covered in dirt and dust from the previous explosion.

Lexi used the gun Galgo gave to her to shoot anyone who came in the room. She then used it as a bat, whacking the enemies as they came close to her. She whacked another letting go of the gun. Galgo stood by the stairs and used one arm and hand to shoot with his gun. Bullets started to fly everywhere, hitting the army.

Thorn was still in the shaft, climbing and jumping from one wall to another. And this was very tiring, compared to them fighting all the floors below.

A helicopter landed on the roof as the large man from Stonebanks got off and pushed past the puny men shooting the guns. Doc and Lee continued to shoot, until Lee was grabbed and pushed through a wall by the large man. They used no guns only hands and started to punch each other. Doc dealt with his enemies.

Galgo took out more men, breaking their necks and punching them in the throat making it hard to breath. One of the men ran towards Galgo, but he had a large gun in his hand and pulled the trigger firing the bullets into the man's chest.

Lexi grabbed a man she was fighting and ran towards a solid poker table, that seemed to be very attached to the floor. She slid under the table whacking the man's head on the solid table, watching him fall to the floor. She then managed to pushed the table onto its side using it as a shield. Luckily she did it in time as more shooters walked into the room. Galgo turned around and shot the men before they got to Lexi since she didn't have a weapon on her. A man stood by the fallen table, so Lexi quickly got up since the man was distracted by Galgo. She grabbed the man's small hand gun . She turned around and shot another in the chest, and punched the man she was holding in the neck, making him gasp for air. She then shot another, and picked the man up throwing him to the ground.

Lee continued to dodge the ogre's moves kicking him there and punching him there. Lee also received a few punches until the larger man was getting too slow. Lee pushed him into the wall whacking his hand on the concrete. He turned to his side seeing Doc

"You done yet?" Doc asked. Lee shook his head and walked with Doc.

Galgo jumped over a table underneath and shot the two men in the leg. As they fell to the floor he then shot them in the head.

"This is the happiest moment of my life!" Galgo shouted to himself.

A man swung his arm at Lexi but she managed to duck. She grabbed his arm and stood on his leg quickly flipping over and flipping him with her. He fell to the floor as he had a hold of his arm, restraining him. But he managed to flip them over again. A gun was by her arm as she tried to reach for it. She looked at the man and lifted herself up onto his body and flipping them over. Galgo was right. She was a fighter, even for a girl, she knew the moves and how to kill. Lexi had this man restrained this time so he couldn't move. She turned around seeing Galgo shooting more men. But there was one behind him. Galgo go to him first. Lexi looked at him, giving him a 'whatever' look. She shook her head and looked at the man she was restraining

"men" she then aimed at his manhood and shot him as well as in the head. She got off him and walked up the stairs with Galgo

"You are not going to believe this!" Galgo exclaimed

"Oh god" Lexi shook her head

"I have been thinking about you the whole time!"

"Can we just go?" She told him as they ran out of the room.

Smilee stopped on his bike and looked at more army, more tanks

"Barney we got reinforcements!" Smilee shouted as he drove off as shots were fired at him,

Barney ran to the window looking at everything

"Shit" he sighed to himself

"Drummer! There is another wave coming, the only way is up!" He told him. Barney was sweating, he never usually sweats this bad, proves one thing. This was his biggest mission to come.

"on my way" Drummer responded making his way the roof of the building

"Everyone get to the roof now!" Barney said through the ear piece. Everyone responded an okay. The helicopter landed on the roof as Trench and Yang took out everyone on the roof. Thorn was still climbing, while Barney ran as shots fired again. He was a little stuck, but his younger version of himself took out some men shooting at Barney.

"is it always this hard?" Smilee asked

"Pretty much"


	11. Chapter 11

Stonebanks looked at the screens and sighed

"How hard can it be to kill them? See it's easy" He told them and shot the man on the computer and the man standing beside him. He sighed and left the room getting into the truck outside and making his way to the building.

Trench and Yang where on the roof taking out the guys.

Gunner and Toll were still driving the tank

"they got valet parking here?!" Toll asked smiling. He then shot at a wall creating a large hole

"Yeah there is some right here!"

Everyone started to met up as they made their way to the roof. All of them stood together, but Barney and Thorn weren't here. Lexi looked at the ground worried, but quickly moved out the way as fires were shot from the door to the roof.

"We are pinned down!" Lee shouted through the com

Shots were fired from the door as Trench appeared

"Good morning, let's get to the chopper!" He told them as they all ran across the roof

Stonebanks crashed into the ground floor and got out grabbing his gun to take down Barney, once and for all.

As some of the team ran across the building Yang appeared out in front of them

"You're welcome!" He told Toll and Gunner

"You're working for Trench?!" Toll asked

"He pays me more money!" Yang laughed as they ran to the chopper.

Thorn opened the hatch from the elevator shaft and squinted his eyes as the sun hit his eyes. He was stuck in the shaft for quite some time, he needed to adjust to the bright sky.

Galgo turned to Trench

"Who the hell are you?" Galgo asked him

"I am the guy who just saved your arse!"

Galgo just looked at him and started shouted and rambling in his language. Trench just shook his head.

Thorn looked at the device seeing the battery

"battery is at 2%!" he then looked over seeing everyone running and sighed in relief as Lexi was running. He got out of the shaft and ran with them as they got onto the chopper safe. Lexi sighed in relief at Thorn knowing he was okay

"Glad you are okay Siren" He smiled at her

"Ditto, hacker" She smiled and then looked as everyone was on the chopper. Except one. Barney.

"where is he?!" Lee asked eyeing the roof.

Barney started to make his way to the roof, he walked into a room where some dead men stood and the water slightly flooded. Barney looked at a radio where he could hear Stonebanks' voice. The voice sounded real, and close. He turned around seeing Stonebanks but was thrown onto the floor below as he was shot by Stonebanks. He walked to the edge and jumped off.

"Come on stand up you will feel better" Stonebanks told him. Barney groaned as the vest took the bullet and managed to stand off.

"Loose the armour, I want you to feel this" Stonebanks said to Barney aiming his gun at him

"Barney we gotta go!" Thorn shouted as the battery power was getting lower.

"And don't even think about going for the gun in the back" Barney threw his gun to the floor. As Stonebanks cocked his gun, Barney lunged for him, but Stonebanks grabbed his arm and elbowed Barney in the face. He then punched him to the ground and threw away the gun.

Stonebanks punched and kicked throwing Barney to the floor

"barney we gotta go!" Lee shouted through the com. Barney threw some of his own punches at his old dark team mate

"battery is at 1%!" Thorn shouted

"barney we need to go!" Drummer shouted

Barney grabbed Stonebanks by the throat chocking him. Stonebanks then tried to pry him away. Barney moved out of the grip and they both pushed away from each other. Barney grabbed the small hand gun while Stonebanks grabbed the large gun. He turned around only to be shot by Barney 3 times. Stonebanks groaned in pain as Barney stood up looking at him.

"What about the Hague huh?" Stonebanks raised his hands just as Barney shot him dead

"I am the Hague" Barney said in his low voice

"Battery is gone!" Thorn shouted as the building exploded. Barney ran while Drummer lifted the chopper in the air. Barney was in everyone's sight and tried to run as fast as he could. Barney quickly jumped in the air as the whole building collapsed. Everyone looked over at the edge seeing Barney gone. They all looked down upset. Out of all of them, they never thought the day would come.

Barney Ross dead.

Lexi sighed and looked down putting her head on Thorn's shoulder. He put his arm around her and sighed. They continued to look down over the dust flying in the air, until they saw Barney flying himself.

Mr Barney Ross managed to grab the rope attached to the plane. He was alive. They all laughed as cheered happy to see their boss alive. Lexi smiled at Thorn and sighed in relief.

"Pull me up!" Barney shouted

"You gonna fire us again Barney!?" Toll shouted

"Come on!" Barney shouted

"Can't hear you pal!"Lee joked from the previous days as they made fun of his British accent

"I am gonna kill you!" Barney shouted again. They all laughed

"All right I am sorry! Pull me up you idiots!" They all chuckled as they all pulled him up as they flew away home.

A day went by from the big mission and they were all clean, healed and looking fresher and happier than before. They all decided to celebrate in the local bar. Shots were being handed out as they were also celebrating Caesar, who was well and alive and taking shots with them.

Doc and the original Expendables sat at the bar, while the young ones crowded around each other talking about it. Thorn stood by Lexi and Lexi stood by Thorn. They smiled at each other and showed off their expendables tattoo. They were the new recruits thanks to their hard work

"So how come you didn't get one then?" Thorn asked Lexi

"Because have 10 other tattoos and they all mean something. One day I won't be in the Expendables, I may be with someone or with kids, and sometimes the business we are in, karma comes back to hunt and haunt you down. Anyway it wasn't my type of thing. A skull and a crow, I am an expendable by heart and skill, not by a symbol" she explained to Thorn

"Okay I get ya. So you want family?" Thorn looked at her

"yeah hopefully one day, I am still young and living my life, but I do want kids, we will just have to see what comes in the future" She smiled at him. She then turned to the rest of the young ones and started talking about the whole mission.

Lexi, Luna, Thorn and Mars walked over to the karaoke ready to sing a song, while Smilee was chatting to Barney

"hey Smilee, get over her!" Luna shouted at him. They all smiled at him as they started to sing the song.

Gunner walked over to Barney and sat down next to him

"I found out how I know her" he sighed and handed a photograph of a baby to Barney. Barney looked at the photograph

"Isn't that?" He frowned at the picture and looked at Gunner

"Remember Crystal, she fell pregnant and I left. She is my daughter Barney" he sighed looking down disappointed to himself. Barney and Gunner turned around to looked at Gunner's long lost daughter. Lexi...


	12. Note

Hi. Lauraslilsis here.

I would like to say thank you so much for reading, favourite and reviewing my story. I didn't think it would be this popular. 16,461 and the expendables 3 movie is done. But now I have to freestyle. I have one idea, but I need other ideas.

So if you have any ideas of what I could do for the future chapters, would be great. Please PM me if you have anything.


	13. Chapter 12

Lexi sat in the leather chair of Tool's workshop. She thought it was time to get the tattoo. It had been about a week or so since the whole mission with Stonebanks. But he was dead and gone. We all agreed not to talk about a ghost that was no longer walking on Earth. He tried to complete his unfinished business, but it didn't go too well, maybe him being killed by Barney was the unfinished business.  
The sound of the buzzing, echoed through the whole shop. It sounded like a thousand bee's in one room. She looked at the mirror behind her and the mirror in front, to see the reflection. Tool was doing the classic Expendables tattoo on her left shoulder. It wouldn't be right not to have it even though she was on the team. After being convinced by Thorn every day, she finally gave in.  
"How does it look from your view Thorn?" She smiled at the mirror, looking at Thorn, who was relaxed on the ruined leather couch. He smiled at her putting his thumbs up  
"It looks great, it is very you" he smiled and continued to read the magazine in front of him. Lexi raised her eyebrow looking at the magazine  
"Tool? Why do you keep those magazines? it displays women as sex objects, no wonder they keep complaining, you should have respect" she pointed out to the two men.  
"I do give them respect, I compliment them on their body, their hair when I look at the magazines of course" Tool chuckled to himself, making Lexi and Thorn smile along with him  
"You can be a dirty pig sometimes Tool"  
"Why thank you Siren" He smiled at the mirror at Lexi referring her to her code name or nick name.  
"So Lexi, what's with all the paper work?" Thorn asked her  
"What paper work, I don't have any with me" she raised her hands in a showy motion.  
"No I mean earlier, when I came round to your apartment, you had a mountain work of paperwork, must be something important" Thorn sat up and walked over to her and sat on the table crossing his arms. She looked down and sighed  
"I am trying to find my real father. Ever since that day my mum told me that my dad wasn't my real dad, I have tried to find him. But I cannot find anything. So he must be in some serious shit. The papers are ways to find family, it is from a website, it tells you all the information I need to collect. I need to find photos, letters, emails anything that was written to my mother from another man, but for a reason, she won't hand anything to me or tell my anything about my father. So I hacked into her computer and found an email, from a email address, saying sorry. That is the only lead. All these years I wanted to find him, but I was distracted from either my dodgy boss or the CIA, now I have the chance" I explained to him  
"Sometimes, it is best not to find out some things Lexi" Tool said to her cleaning the small pin needle on the little machine. Thorn and Lexi both frowned at him. She looked up at the mirror looking into his eyes  
"Just a random question, but do you know anything Tool, when someone says that, it means they know something"  
"Lexi is right, people who say that, know something" Thorn agreed with the girl with the newly fresh tattoo on her shoulder.  
"No I don't, I have learned from the past, and other people, it is best to keep things buried, because there could be heart break or death at the end of it. I watch a lot of movies and read a lot of books, it is just logical" Tool pointed out and put a pump into his mouth smoking it, letting the smoke rise to the ceiling fan, mixing it in with the oxygen. Lexi sighed and looked down  
"I just want to know why? Why did he get my mum pregnant and just leave and not bother to contact me. I just want to know why. He broke my mum's heart, and I am gonna break his" She shrugged it off and stood up turning around and looking at the tattoo in the larger mirror. She smiled to herself and nodded  
"You have done a great job"  
"Now you are part of the team" Thorn stood up and smiled admiring the new tattoo on her shoulder. The soft olive skin now bright red from the constant stabbing of a needle.  
"So I wasn't part of the team then without it?" She raised her eyebrow  
"yeah you were, you are just 100% complete now, you were 98% now you are 100%" he smiled trying to save his own arse.  
"You are good with your words" she smiled and turned around seeing the rest of the team walk into the shop.  
"Well look who it is, the rest of the new Expendables, makes me feel young again when the originals formed" Tool chuckled at her  
"Nice to see you too Tool" Lee stated in his thick British accent  
"So you finally got the tattoo? Now you are part of the team!" Luna said smiling checking it out  
"What is with the tattoo and being complete? I could just take it off you know, and be 98% again" She smiled and shook her head. Thorn winked at her as she retold his joke. She felt a cold touch to her skin, a type of cling film for tattoos, it was taped down with medical tape and smiled at Tool as a thanks. Putting her shirt on properly she walked over to the sofa and sat beside Luna.  
For some reason it was only her and Luna sitting on the sofa, while the rest of the men stood up and looked at them.  
"Is there something wrong?" Lexi frowned at them and looked at Luna. Luna shrugged and looked at the men  
"We have a job, and it mainly involves you two, we need to get a USB stick which has the location of high explosives, and maybe some nuclear weapons. We need you two to get it" Barney stated crossing his arms  
"And why us? Don't tell me strip club and we have to seduce the boss?" Lexi smiled at them and her smile turned upside down as they just stared at her and Luna  
"You have got to be kidding me?!" Luna sighed shouting at them  
"We just want you two to distract the boss and his person assistant, that is all" Barney crossed his arms.  
"We have to wear under wear don't we?" Luna groaned at them  
"Don't worry that is sorted" Lee said  
"So we don't have to dress up then?" Lexi asked begging  
"No, we meant we have bought the stuff already, you can get changed later tonight" Barney looked at the girls. Both the girls looked at each other not knowing what to say. They both stood up and walked towards the door  
"Where are you two going?" Tool asked  
"We have to get ready don't we, make ourselves pretty?" Luna said sarcastically and walked out the shop getting into Lexi's car.  
This was the girls worst nightmare, dressing up as a stripped undercover. How could it go wrong?


	14. Chapter 13

Lexi looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she and Luna had to do this. Look like something a girl doesn't want to look like, a stripper and a slut. Lexi's worst nightmare. She was always taunted in school, being called a slut or a frigid, she couldn't win. And tonight would be the time, they were right.  
The long reflecting mirror that stood standing up against her pink walls, showed Lexi's body in the tight black lingerie. The black bra squeezed her chest ever so slightly, a little red bow placed on the straps which connected them and the cups together. Both colours gave a erotic, mysterious yet romantic vibe, they were lace, to make them more 'sexy'. And a pair of matching knickers on her hips. She sighed at herself throwing her hands in the air  
"Why are we doing this Luna?" She turned around to look at Luna lounging on the chair in blue lace underwear with white bows attached to them.  
"Because they don't have other girls to do their dirty work, I swear sometimes they pick the dodgy stuff for us" She laughed to herself.  
Lexi sighed and rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed in the bedroom, she had a collection of makeup sprawled all over her duvet. She decided she had to look the part, so applying makeup and doing her hair was the job for it. Deciding on a smoky look, she applied it over her eyelid, along with a touch of eyeliner. She then stuck some fake eyelashes with fake little gems along it, onto her eyelids. She then smoothed some bright red lip gloss onto her lips, she pouted at the mirror and smiled to herself.  
"Now I am surprised" Luna said crossing her arms  
"Surprised about what?" Lexi frowned putting her makeup into a makeup bag and stood up putting the bag away  
"You are making an effort about this" Lexi looked at her and sighed  
"If we didn't make an effort, then they would suspect something Luna, common sense, you are supposed to look slutty, so I am going for the look, and Surpringsly, it is very easy to do"  
"Actually you are making an effort for someone else, don't deny it" Luna raised her eyebrow and stood up finishing her makeup  
"Effort for someone else?" Lexi was slightly confused, and she didn't want to know where this was going  
"Thorn, look don't deny girl, you two have a thing for each other, okay you have known each other for about a week and a bit, nearly two, but you two spend time with each other a lot. Plus you both smile at each other, not the way you smile at us" Luna looked in the mirror looking at Lexi. Lexi made a smile at her  
"Yes that smile, that is the smile you give to Thorn" Luna pointed her fingers at her and turned around putting her hands on her hips  
"It is a smile I give to everyone Luna"  
"No it is the smile you give to Thorn and now me, it is creepy, it is a flirty smile, anyway the boys should be here to pick us up" Luna told them both and walked downstairs. Lexi sighed and nodded, she grabbed the see through long cardigan and slipped it onto her body, putting on the black high heel shoes onto her feet, she carefully walked downstairs to meet Luna at the front door.  
A black van pulled up at the pavement to the apartment block. Luna got the call from the boys to say they were outside waiting. Both girls left the apartment and walked downstairs until they reached the ground floor. They got looks off from people entering and exiting the building. Walking through the glass doors, the van door opened revealing the men, they had little smirks on their faces. Lexi climbed into the van and sat beside Barney and Lee, while Luna sat beside Mars and Smilee.  
"Just don't say anything okay" Lexi crossed her arms and sighed  
"This is the last time we do anything like this for you" All the boys chuckled  
"Look we are sorry, we just need this to be done, we couldn't dress up as women in underwear" Barney explained  
"Well I would of certainly tried my best, maybe some men have taste in cross dressers" Lexi smiled to herself and glanced at Thorn who was smiling at her  
"Look, they thought it was best if you two girls do it, our boss said you are the best they have, plus you have killer thighs" Said Barney he then looked around the van and caught Gunner's glare and made a sorry look  
"What about my thighs?"  
"Barney I would be careful you know" Luna advised him  
"I meant, you have thighs that kill, literally, anyway we have arrived, we will be in the club watching to make sure everything is okay" Barney ordered. They had all worn suits to make themselves look rich in the club, to blend in. Thorn handed them some ear pieces to stick in their ears  
"Good luck out there" Thorn smiled that smile Luna told her about. Butterflies flew around in her stomach  
"Thanks Thorn, we are gonna need it" She sighed to herself, and put the ear pieces in her ear. Lee opened the door for the girls as they got out. They walked to the back of the club to the bouncer, where the strippers would enter from  
"We are new-bies" Luna looked at the large man in the suit, he was tall and largely built, like the hulk.  
"Show us then" The man in a deep voice told them. Both the girls looked at each other frowning at what he meant. The man motioned his head at their chests. Lexi closed her eyes and licked her teeth. What more did they want from them? She did what she was told, and opened the cardigan showing him. He smirked nodding to himself, and opened the door. A blast of pink light and loud music erupted from the room and building. They both walked inside and put the cardigan on the hook and sat down.  
"I am so gonna kill that bouncer" Lexi told Luna  
"He was doing his job, but he is a dirty pig for sure"  
"Girls we have entered, ready for your job?" They heard Barney through the ear pieces. They both sighed and stood up walking out the dressing room and into the man room. Silver poles stood on some glass lit up from the lights. Men surrounded the bar, tables and the chairs for a front row seat. Lexi looked at Luna  
"I will deal with the boss, you deal with his assistant, separate them, do the job, knock them out" Lexi told Luna. They both nodded at each other and walked away. They saw the boys walk in, Thorn was in the van on CCTV watch.  
"Lexi, the boss is at the bar" Thorn told Lexi. She turned her head seeing a boss looking man ordering a drink. She smirked at herself and walked over to the boss  
"Hard work deserves a drink" She smiled at him. The man with brown hair and some scruff smiled at her  
"Well running a strip club, is busy work, what is your name beautiful?" He asked her smiling taking a swig of drink. Lie Lexi.  
"My name is Amelia, nice to meet you, my first day here"  
"Amelia? New girl?" He frowned.  
"Yeah, one of your other guys interviewed me, since you were off last week" Thorn made sure that all the information was correct, the boss wasn't at the club last week, but run by his friend.  
"Oh okay, well make sure you do a great job" He smiled and winked at her  
"Let me show you what I can do, a private little show for you" She bit her lip and smiled at him. He smirked and nodded walking away, she of coursed followed him. She put her fingers behind her back looking at the boys, crossing her fingers.  
"You will do great Lex" Thorn smiled telling her. She sighed as they walked into the boss' office. He put his glass on the desk and turned around undoing his suit jacket. Lexi noticed the safe in the room, where the USB stick would be. She turned her head towards him, and thought quick and sexy.  
Walking over to the desk she pushed off all the paper work, and the computer, everything. He frowned at her confused. She walked over to him and undid his shirt pushing him onto the desk. She climbed on top of him and smirked  
"I love doing it on furniture" She smiled and traced her fingers on his neck. She walked her hands down his chest and onto his belt, undoing it. She pulled his belt off, while he smirked at her. She quickly put the belt onto his neck, holding his arms down using her hands, and her legs pinning his legs down. But making sure her knee was near his jewels. He started to choke  
"Where is the key to the safe?!" She looked at him as he choked.  
"D! Dr-!" He coughed. She raised her eyebrow at him  
"Draw?" He nodded. She smiled and kissed his cheek  
"Thank you" She kicked her knee up hitting him in the face knocking him out. She got off him and quickly locked the door and ran over to the desk. Opening the drawer she grabbed the key, and quickly ran to the safe opening it  
"I got the USB" She picked up the USB stick and shoved it into the cup of the bra.  
"Lexi!" Thorn shouted but it was too late, she felt her hair being grabbed  
"Think you can just seduce me then knock me out? You are wrong" He chuckled at her. She smirked and kicked him in his jewels using her leg backwards. He groaned and fell to the floor, she smiled and turned around kicking his head with the high heels she wore. He was out cold  
"Good work, head to the van girls, all CCTV have been removed, they have no trace, he will wake up confused with no USB, he can't track you either, no face on CCTV" Thorn told them.  
"Okay see you soon" She smiled and caught her breath, she managed to drag the man to his chair and sat him in it. She walked out with the boys to the van. Mission complete.


	15. Chapter 14

Sweat dripped from Lexi's body onto the mattress and the duvet cover, like cold water droplets running down a glass onto the table. She catched my breath, begging for the air to go into her lungs so she could breath better. But for a reason, she couldn't help but smile to herself. The cream fabric on the bed covered her naked body, it stuck to her, like velcro sticking together.  
Her eyes continued to blink faster than average, she was sleepy, and she knew she would have a dream like Fifty Shades of Grey. Sexy, erotic, fantasy, dreamy.

Looking up at the man she smiled softly kissing his thin plump lips, stroking his cheek feeling the stubble along his chin, which crawled along jawline, usually stubble wouldn't be attractive, but it suited the man, it matched with his greenish blue eyes, that pierced into her soul, wanting her love, wanting to love her. He claimed her, wanting her to be his. After knowing each other for weeks, even months, they fitted together perfectly, like a ying and yang. Lexi bit her lip looking at the man recovering from the romantic love making.

"That was just, wow, too many words to describe it. I didn't know you could move your hips so good" She smiled at him, winking with her right eye, the fake eyelashes touching it each other. He chuckled at her wrapping some of her brown hair around his were both wrapped around each other's little finger.  
"Why thank you, neither could I. Maybe all this training and fighting, has actually an advantage when not in work. But I never knew you were that flexible you know" He took a content sigh, moving his finger from her hair strand onto her olive skin, stroking it ever so gently, like a newborn's baby bum.  
"The CIA trained me to become flexible, be able to bend at will, but I am already double jointed. I may have extra moves on me, just haven't discovered them yet" She bit her pink lips with some of her white teeth.  
"I can't wait then" He smiled and kissed her hard, like he hadn't seen his love for months, even years. He didn't want to let go, but he had to.

Lexi pulled away and smiled placing her finger on his lips and softly pecked his nose.  
"How about I go make us some drinks and get some popcorn popping and watch a few movies?" Sitting up against the headboard, she asked the man who only had his waist covered by the material from the bed. He nodded running his hand on his buzzcut of a hair.  
"Sounds great, I will pick a good horror movie, I know what girls are like during those" He chuckled to himself. She raised her eyebrow smiling and crossing her arms as they were placed on her chest.  
"I love horror movies, I am not the typical girl to scream when something jumps out at them, maybe you are the original screaming girl in the movies" She teased him sticking out her tongue, the bright neon green small ball, placed on her tongue visible.

She got off the bed and grabbed a pink and grey crop top. A pyjama top that she favoured, it was comfy, and it showed off her belly. Slipping it over her head, she didn't bother with a bra since it would probably be taken off later, bra's were a hassle when in bed. Slipped on some black knickers and some pyjama bottoms, she left the room, swaying her hips, teasing the man in her bed.

Feeling the cold black tile floor on her feet, sending shivers up her body and along her spine, a box of popcorn was placed near the microwave, already out, wanting her to microwave it. She grabbed the box and opened it up revealing several sachets of popcorn, She picked the sweet one out of the box, and placed it into the microwave, pressing several buttons, making the beeping sounds echo in the kitchen. Opening the fridge, letting the cold air escape, she grabbed the wine bottle of Blossom Hill and two tall sparkling clean glasses.  
Once the popcorn finished popping, she grabbed the hot bag, and the glasses with the wine bottle and walked towards the bedroom. As she walked along the hallway, she looked out the large window smiling at the full moon that shone with the bright stars. Something bit her making her jump. She looked down and frowned seeing a red dart on her thigh. Her eyes blinked several times before falling to the floor, dropping everything in her hands, falling into a deep sleep.

They couldn't move. They groaned opening all their eyes looking around the room. Barney. Lee. Gunner. Toll. Caesar. Yin. Trench. Galgo. Doc. Smilee. Mars and Thorn. They all looked at the two girls, strapped to a metal table, linked with wires.  
"What the hell?" Barney asked confused  
"This doesn't look good does it boss?" Galgo asked  
"No it doesn't. Lexi! Luna!" Barney shouted at Lexi and Luna, who were strapped to the table.  
"They can't hear you, they aren't going to wake up yet" A man emerged from the darkness of the room and smirked at all the men, tied up against a poll each which held the house up.  
"What do you want?" Lee asked  
"We will find out, let's wake up the girls first" the man smirked at them and walked over to an electricity box. He switched the machine on.

All the men looked at the box seeing the wires attaching the metal tables and the box together.  
"He is gonna electrocute them!" Gunner shouted feeling angry, bad tempered. The man turned a dial and smirked pressing a black button, sending the electricity from the box to the tables.  
Both Lexi and Luna woke immediately, feeling their bodies stinging. They groaned loudly and caught their breath once it was over.

Blinking her eyes and looked over seeing the boys tied up.  
"Good to see you again Lexi" She turned her head to the man behind this.  
"Danny?!" She was shocked, like a ghost from the past  
"Wait, you know this douche?" Barney asked  
"Yeah, I do, my ex ex boyfriends big brother, don't tell me, Sonny wanted his dirty duties done by you?"  
"No, I am getting revenge, plus everyone wants the expendables dead, so the only way to hurt them emotionally as well as physically, would be through the girls. Poor, innocent girls" He smirked  
"Trust me I am not who you think I am" She responded feeling the bonds around her wrists  
"You are right, you are not innocent. Tonight, two secrets will be revealed, all linked with Lexi and your team"  
They all frowned at Danny, wondering what he was talking about.  
"But I want to start with Lexi. Innocent, such an innocent girl. Not innocent enough to break my brother's heart" He crossed his arms gritting his teeth  
"What? I didn't break his heart!"  
"Oh but you did, you left him, with nothing, lead him on!"  
"He didn't tell you did he?" She looked at him knowing Sonny didn't tell his big brother. She laughed to herself and looked at him  
"Your brother, was begging to sleep with me, I was 16, not ready to have sex, we were only together for 3 months and already he wanted to sleep with me! I couldn't handle the pressure, so I left" She sighed feeling the flashbacks and memories come back to that night. She looked at Danny seeing a blank expression on his face.  
"My brother may of lied to me, but your innocence won't last" He walked out the room slamming the door shut. She closed her eyes and then reopened them seeing the boys staring at something. She managed to flip herself over, seeing a large TV screen, showing some CCTV footage. It was footage of two people in a bedroom, with the furniture in her bedroom. She widened her eyes watching the hidden camera show her and Thorn making love...  
Secret number one was out. What was the other one?  
"Lexi" She sighed to herself and turned herself over looking at Barney  
"What?" She asked trying to not act bothered  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
"What me and Thorn having sex? Yes" She wanted it all to come out now, everything would be out and out the way  
"How long exactly?" Lee asked glaring  
"A few weeks, months maybe, we started hanging out more and things just lead to another"  
"I thought you said you don't sleep with people unless you loved them" Caesar asked. Lexi looked at Thorn and looked down  
"Then you know why I slept with them"  
"I would of never slept with Lexi if I didn't love her. I do have strong feelings towards her, I haven't ever felt like this" Thorn told them and looked at Lexi smiling. She returned her smile and looked at Barney  
"Now you know the truth, I just want to know what the other secret is" She sighed and at that moment, the TV turned off, but turned to black. A white flashing object on the TV screen flashed a few times, then it spelt something out, like a computer screen.  
"Secret number 2" Her heart was thumping out of her chest, she was nervous and sweating.  
Everyone looked at each other wondering what they were in store for.

"Lexi you have been searching for your father, correct?" The TV typed out. She frowned and nodded to herself  
"Well congratulations you have found him, he has been in front of you, this whole time. You call him the blonde Frankenstein" The TV screen turned off.  
Her face dropped. All this time, her father was in front of her. Gunner Jensen, was her dad. She turned her head looking at him not knowing what to say.


End file.
